The Hist
Summary The Hist are a species of gigantic spore-trees that reside and grow within the swamps of Black Marsh. Far from ordinary trees, the Hist are in fact sapient, incredibly ancient and mysterious entities older than the Mundus itself, thought to hail either from the Twelve Worlds of Creation from the time before Time, or from the Void of Oblivion, wherein they had established their own realm before settling on Nirn. Though they may appear as individual entities, all Hist Trees are in fact part of a single, unified hive-mind which permeates throughout all of Nirn's nature, but manifests itself through the Trees of Black Marsh, all connected through immense roots that stretch all the way into Nirn's core, and into other, distant planes. Though completely alien to all else that lives on Nirn, the Hist possesses a deep, almost symbiotic connection to the Argonians of Black Marsh, who revere the ancient trees as the spiritual guides and progenitors. The Hist are in fact the creators of the People of the Root, and directly influence Argonian biology, psychology, and even personality through their intrinsic connection. Furthermore, the souls of all Argonians originate from the Hist at birth, and return to the Hist at death so that they may reincarnate to a new life in an endless cycle. The Trees of Argonia are also unbound by the Elder Scrolls themselves, existing outside of causality and perceiving Time in a completely non-linear fashion, perceiving past, present and future not as a narrative of succeeding events, but as a single moment that is always happening simultaneously. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely Low 2-C Name: The Hist, The Trees Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Inapplicable. Age: Inapplicable. Classification: Sapient Spore-Trees, Collective Consciousness, Subgradient of Sithis Powers and Abilities: Acausality (Type 4. The Hist is unbound by the Elder Scrolls, existing outside of Time across the entire Multiverse of Mundus altogether), Cosmic Awareness (Perceives all of Time simultaneously, seeing cause and effect as part of a single moment happening all at once, rather than a linear narrative of successive events), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, BFR (Capable of firing weaponized 16-dimensional mathematics which disrupt space-time and spread across impossible angles and possibilities, sending those caught in the resulting blasts to different points in time), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Non-Corporeal, Plant Manipulation, Transmutation (Allegedly turned Spiders that angered them into mangroves), Soul Manipulation (The Argonians were given their Souls by the Hist, who actively guides them through the Cycle of Life and Death. Vivec implied that Cyrus' spirit wouldn't be able to go to the Far Shores due to the Hist's interference), Matter Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Telepathy, Astral Projection, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Void Manipulation (The Hist of Umbriel threatened to completely erase Mere-Glim from existence, making him disappear from "this world and every other"), Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (By sacrificing itself, the Root-Whisper Hist could create the Remnant of Argon, an artifact described as being "the light of Magnus given form" capable of containing the Souls of an entire Argonian Tribe, whose power is said to completely dwarf that of the Golden Path, which is itself a Pocket Plane containing starry skies and nebulae, as well as a functional cycle of Day and Night, within itself), likely Universe level+ (The Hist as a whole is described as being endless, and as a incorporeal entity which emanates from all forms of nature, whose roots extend across Oblivion and all the way to the Far Shores in Aetherius, capable of manifesting itself even in other Planes entirely, such as the Moons Masser and Secunda. The Dream of the Hist, wherein the Souls of all Argonians are guided to upon death, is described as a void of pure darkness devoid of any form of reference, where time and space are meaningless illusions and past and future no longer exist. Capable of warring against the Jills in the Ninth Era. Referred to The Vestige as a “Small One”, and showed complete control over their mind and soul) Speed: Unknown, likely Immobile, Immeasurable attack speed and reactions (The Hist perceives all of time simultaneously, seeing cause and effect in a single moment, it can attack by firing weaponized higher dimensional math that moves those hit through time) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (The Hist's boughs were capable of supporting the entire island of Umbriel once it was no longer capable of floating) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown. At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level+ with Magic (Capable of warring against the Jills) Stamina: Infinite Range: Up to High Hyperversal (The Hist extends all across Oblivion and into the Far Shores in the realm of Aetherius, being capable of interfering with the passing of Souls to their respective afterlives, and manifesting in other Planes of Existence entirely, such as Masser and Secunda) Standard Equipment: The Saxhleel Intelligence: The Hist holds the collective thoughts and memories of all Argonians across Black Marsh, and is itself a collective hive-mind described as being endless and as permeating throughout all of Nirn, with its roots stretching to its very Heart, as well as into the distant realms beyond it such as the Far Shores in Aetherius and the realms of Oblivion. Perceives all of Time simultaneously, and every cause and effect is part of a single moment that is always happening all at once to the Hist, whose thought-processes are described as completely Alien and incomprehensible to all living creatures on Nirn, to the extent it is considered erroneous to call them "intelligent" beings in the first place Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Video Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Aliens Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Trees Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Dream Users Category:Memory Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mathematics Users Category:Soul Users Category:Biology Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Telepaths Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Void Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Space Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2